Fix it-Part 1 (Jeyton)
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: After Nathan and Haley's wedding, Peyton realizes she's an idiot and drives to Savannah.


**A/N-This is the second part of my fix-it series, which is a series of drabbles, one-shots, and short-stories giving my non-endgame OTPS the happy endings they deserve. These stories are not my best and are mostly for my own closure, but I decided to share them in case another fan needed the same closure.**

 **Part 1: Tyler and Caroline from The Vampire Diaries.**

Jake/Peyton:

Peyton Sawyer was known for her impulsive decision making: kissing her best-friend's boyfriend, constantly making and breaking up with Nathan, but proposing to Jake Jagielski, for the second time, was not impulsive.

The few months without him had been dreadful. He filled the pages of her sketch-books, pictures of him and his daughter were beginning to litter her walls, slowly replacing the band posters. She was constantly checking her email, phone, and any form of social media for mentions or signs of him.

It was bordering on obsession, but that wasn't what it was. She knew what obsession was like. Obsession was Nathan's love of basketball, and his need for her to be the perfect cheerleader girlfriend. Obsession was Lucas' fixation with her. She was done with obsession.

She was done with being rescued and being a damsel in distress. She didn't want to be a fantasy anymore. She wanted real, and Jake was nothing but.

What she felt for Jake made her feel safe, secure in who she was. Lucas was her hero. But, with Jake, she didn't need a hero, they were equals.

After the fall-out of her kissing Lucas: the ending of a life-long friendship, and a relationship, Peyton started the long drive to Savannah. She decided she was done with love-triangles, undeserved second chances, and ultimatums. She wanted real, raw, and something that wasn't so easily broken.

She wanted a family, a pre-made one. And, yes she wanted "this" family. The one in front of her- the shocked father and sleeping toddler.

"Jake, do you..."

"I heard you, Peyton." His voice was distant, eyes clouded.

There was a pregnant silence, before he sighed.

"I know you kissed Lucas."

She wanted to demand how, accuse him of spying, but she deflated. Because it was true, and she really had no defense, other than they weren't together, but that didn't help her cause, because he wasn't accusing her of cheating, just stating a fact. And the fact was very important to the current situation. After-all, had she not professed her love for Lucas, left him (potentially for Lucas), kissed Lucas- then decided to propose, again.

"That was a mistake. Okay. I was..."

"Peyton...I told you I would be still here when you were ready, but not as second choice."

She shook her head, frantically. "No, no! Jake, you are not second choice! You are anything but, okay? That kiss…it wasn't romantic. I was just...I thought I was dying..."

"You were shot in the leg, Peyton," he practically growled. He did always call her on her bullshit.

"I know, okay. What I did was horrible! Lucas brings out the bad in me! He brings out a side of me that I hate! He makes me feel weak, sad, and pathetic. I don't love him. I don't want him." A breath whooshed out of her. "I want you Jake. I love you. You make me feel safe. You bring out the good, sometimes even in the best, in me. You make me feel...I don't even know. You make me feel comfortable, whole, secure. You make me feel independent, while at the same time, being part of something I need. I love you, Jake."

He seemed to ponder something for a moment. "I love you, too."

She stepped forward, he moved backward.

"Don't make me regret this." His voice was pleading. Don't hurt me, don't leave me- unspoken.

She shook her head. "I won't."

"It's too soon for marriage. I'm not saying no. I'm saying, let's go slow."

She nodded, afraid to speak.

"Let me propose next time."

At that, he smiled wide, brown eyes crinkling at the corners and shimmering with tears. "I'm gonna kiss you now," he said, voice low.

She nodded, still afraid of ruining the moment, not quite believing it was real.

"But, it's definitely going to be a romantic kiss..."

She rolled her eyes, breaking her silence with an ungraceful snort and a small smack to his shoulder. "Jake..." she warned. She had a feeling this was only the beginning of the teasing.

They were kissing and any further words she had planned were gone. His lips were soft, warm, and wet against hers. She sighed. She had missed this, so, so much.

This man in her arms and sleeping toddler were the family she wanted. They were her family.


End file.
